Relationships
by kybear98
Summary: This is after the Reckoning, what happens when chloe and derek get together.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with something pressed against my ear. I swatted it away when something wet pressed against my neck. I repositioned and put my pillow over my head. A few seconds later someone pulled it away. "Good morning beautiful." Someone whispered in my ear and the bit it gently. _Derek._ I turned around trying to find his neck so I could wrap my arms around him. I quickly found his lips and pressed them to mine.

It has been two weeks since we brought down the main building of The Edison Group. Me and my new family: Simon, Kit, Tori, Aunt Lauren who is not a supernatural, and my ever so lovely boyfriend Derek.

It took me a second to realize that Derek had stopped kissing me and was looking me in the eye. "Are you okay?" There was worry and confusion in his eyes as if, for once, he had no idea what was going on inside my head. He tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I haven't really been able to sleep lately." Of course he knew that because we've been sleeping in the same bed since we got together about two weeks ago. I kissed his chest and traced his collar bone with my lips, all the way to his lips. He pulled me tighter to him, if that were even possible, and rolled over so that I was on top of him. I ran my hands all over his torso claiming every inch of him as mine. He kissed my neck, and let out a moan. I ran my hand through his hair tugging it so I could get a better angle of his lips. He ran his hand up my leg, thigh, waist, and then let it rest right where my neck meets my shoulder.

He pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "Come on, Lauren doesn't like me as it is. The last thing I need is for her to think I'm getting you pregnant before breakfast." He said with a laugh, getting up and putting on some clothes. "Ready?" He said taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We walked down the long and narrow hallway of our new house, (safe house), and into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. Tori and Simon were at the table, arguing as usual. Kit was helping Aunt Lauren cook breakfast, from what I could tell consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Wow, up already? This is a new, even for you two." Tori teased with a laugh. Ever since Derek and I got together she was always making fun of us. "It's not even nine. Since when are you guys up before eleven? This is true because Derek and I usually don't get out of bed until Simon or Kit threatens to pour a bucket of cold water on us. The funny thing is is that Derek and I don't even do anything except that I just lay in his arms for awhile until I finally fall asleep.

"I was actually hoping to do something productive," Derek said as he sat down, pulling me onto his lap. "I was wanting to start doing some research on the Cables, and see what their connection is to the Edison Group."

Derek suddenly tightened his grip around my waist, and it wasn't until then that I realized Aunt Lauren glaring at him. I squeezed his knee trying to reassure him that she could not ever get between us.

I was left alone in the kitchen with Aunt Lauren. Derek and Simon went to go do research on the Cables, and Tori went off to do God knows what. "So you and Derek seem to be getting pretty serious lately," Aunt Lauren said as she sat down across from me at the table. "Don't you think that you to should slow down a bit?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping she wasn't talking about what I thought she was.

"I just want to know that you two are being safe and using protection." She was looking as awkward as I felt. As soon as I processed what she was saying I let out a laugh.

"You think that Derek and I are having sex? Why? "I asked, really hoping that Derek wasn't listening to this conversation. "We haven't even talked about going that far yet."

"Oh, well then that will make what I'm about to say easier." She said taking a drink of her coffee. She looked everywhere in the room except me.

"What are you about to say that makes a difference whether Derek and I are having sex?" This conversation was very uncomfortable was I was curious at what she had to say.

"I don't want you seeing Derek anymore." She said in a casual tone as if she were saying "you have a doctor appointment today".

"WHAT?!" I screamed, knowing that Derek could hear me and would probably be down here any second. "Why?" I asked pleading to hear her reason for this.

"He's dangerous Chloe; the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." She said, looking in my eyes pleading for me to understand.

"He's not going to hurt me. He would never do anything that he even thought would hurt me!" I yelled just as Derek ran in, worry filled his eyes and he ran and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist showing Aunt Lauren that he would never do what she was accusing him of.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as soon as I pulled away from him.

"I don't want you near her." Aunt Lauren said as she pulled me away from him.

"I told you he would never hurt me!" I yelled reaching for Derek again.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Derek said his eyes full of confusion.

I broke free of Aunt Laurens grip and walked over to Derek and wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same to me. "She wants us to break up; she doesn't trust you around me."

"Oh," He said, not meeting my gaze. What was that about? I thought he would blow up even more than I did.

"Oh? What do you mean oh?" I asked wanting to know what was going through his head.

"If you do not stay away from each other, I hate to do this, but I will take Chloe away and back to her dad." Said Aunt Lauren; taking us booth by surprise. I looked at Derek to see his expression hoping it would tell me anything. His eyes were so wide they might have fallen out of his head if he didn't turn to look me in the eye.

"You can't do that! You are not my mom, not even my legal guardian. So you have no power whether I break up with Derek, or leave." I said. Pulling me closer to Derek, wanting him to speak up now.

"No, I am not your mother. But if I was I would not have been as ignorant as she was. I would never have let you even meet this boy." She gestured towards Derek. Now she really had me pissed. No one talks about my mother like that, not even her own sister.

"SHUT UP! My mother was wonderful. And she would be proud that I found someone I want to be with as badly as I do with Derek!" I let go of Derek and was right in her face. I was about to punch her until Derek pulled me back. I screamed at the top of my lungs and broke free of Derek's grip and ran upstairs to mine and Derek's room and slam and locked the door behind me.

Why would Aunt Lauren even think that about her own sister? I went to the bed and buried my face in the pillows sobbing like a baby. But wanna know what? I don't care. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a light tap on the door. They tried to open it, but stopped once they realized it was locked.

"Chloe? Can I come in?" _Derek_. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and walked toward the door. I opened it and walked back to the bed laying on my stomach, not wanting Derek to see me like this.

He came and laid down next to me, rubbing my back with his huge hand. We laid there for a while; me crying, and Derek trying to comfort me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Darkest Power Series. SadlyL**

I woke up in Derek's arms. I must have fallen asleep while I was crying.Derek was stroking my hair, I looked up to see his face, and he was already staring at me. "Good morning, how are you doing?" His face was full of concern.

"I've been better," I said remembering what had happened the previous night. Aunt Lauren had tried to convince me to break up with Derek, and was talking crap about my mother. "I just can't believe Aunt Lauren would say that, I know you would never hurt me." I pulled myself onto him so I was laying on his chest.

We laid there in silence for a while. "Maybe you would be better off with someone else." Derek said, I shot up to look at him. There was a tear in his eye.

"What? Derek how could you even say that?" I was so surprised that he even thought this, let alone said it. No wonder he was acting so strange last night.

"You shouldn't have to be with someone like me, you deserve better. Someone who can actually give you a normal life." He said, still not meeting my gaze. I put booth my hands on the side of face, forcing him to look at me. Tears were streaking down his face, it made my heart break just to look at him like this.

"Derek, look around. Nothing about my life is, or will ever be normal again. You are the only thing normal in my life. Normal people don't see ghosts or can raise the dead, let alone turn into a giant dog." I was trying so hard not to cry, to pull him into me and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Even though I was holding his face in my hands, he still somehow managed to turn away from me and get off the bed. He kissed my forehead, and walked out the door. I was so in shock that I couldn't even go after him. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I laid down burying my face in the pillow trying to process what had just happened.

I woke up and my windows were dark so I figured I must have slept all day. I still couldn't believe what Derek had said. I thought he loved me, wanted to be with me. Apparently not. I wanted to scream, to go up to him and slap him until he understood that I need him, and that I don't want anyone other than him.

I was about to get out of bed when I saw a letter sitting on Derek's pillow with _Chloe_ written on the front of it in Derek's precise hand writing.

I quickly opened the letter, dying until I was able to see what was inside.

_My dearest Chloe,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you,_

That can't be good, I thought to myself before reading the rest of the letter.

_But I'm leaving. Your aunt is right. It's not safe for you to be around me. I could hurt you, and if I did, I could never forgive myself. You are my everything; I need you to know that._

_I love you Chloe. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and your face while your sleeping. I love the way you are brave no matter what we are going through. You are the best person I have ever met, and probably will ever meet. I hope you know that I will never love anyone the way that I love you. This is the hardest thing I have ever done, the hardest thing I ever will do. But I have to, for you._

_The only thing I ask of you is to not look for me. I don't know where I'm going, but I promise I will be alright. _

_I love you…forever and always._

_My heart and soul, Derek_

I was in tears by the time I finished the letter. How could he do this to me? Why would he leave? I rushed down the stairs, letter in hand, and went right to Lauren.

"You did this! You made him leave!" I said pushing the letter into her chest so she would read it. After a few minutes later she looked up from the paper, which was probably tear stained by the way I was crying, I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on her face.

**Review please! I'm not sure if I should write more, besides the first chapter this is the first thing I have written. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own darkest powers**

"You're better off without him. I'm glad he had to common sense to leave you, and give you the chance to have a normal life." Aunt Lauren said. Kit and Simon were looking over the letter, while Tori was just sitting there, probably not knowing what to make of this.

"No I'm not! Derek loved me!" I was yelling now. "Or at least I thought he did." I whispered to myself. "Derek never would have left if you didn't say anything. We were happy, why did you have to go and mess it up? He was the one normal thing I had in my life, and now he's gone!" Tears were streaming down my face as I realized that Derek was really gone, and knowing him the way I did, I knew he wasn't coming back.

"No, Derek was not normal in your life; now that he's gone you can actually have a normal life Chloe, that's all I want for you." She said trying to reach for me but I moved out of the way.

"Look at me! Nothing about my life is or ever will be normal. Normal people can't raise the dead or turn into dogs. But do you want to know what they do have? Boyfriends, and now mine is off doing God knows what because you're to "concerned" about my safety. The only reason you did this was because you personally didn't like him." After I said this I ran upstairs and slammed my door then locked it.

I woke up to my alarm clock letting know that it was 1:30 in the morning. I set an alarm so I would be able to get up and leave before anyone would wake up and stop me. I left Aunt Lauren a letter telling her I didn't want her in my life anymore, and that I was leaving to have a "normal life".

I got my bags out from under my bed, where I stashed them so no one would find them if they were in my room. I walked as quietly down the hall and stairs as I could and made my way to the door. When I reached the back door to take one last look at my old house and life with Derek. But now that was over, I needed to make my own life without them. And that is exactly what I was going to do.

I reached to bus station and went to an ATM and pulled out as much money as I could. I bought a ticket to Las Vegas because I figured that it would be easy to hide there if anyone was looking for me.

I got on the bus and never looked back.

**Did you like it? I know its short, but it will get better! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said, I do not own Darkest Powers. But thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me!**

-One year later-

"_I love you Chloe, you are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you". And then he pulled me into his lap and kissed me so passionately I thought we would never stop. Honestly I didn't want to. I ran my hands up his shirt so I could rub my hands on his abs and let him know I didn't want this to end. He ran his hand up my leg, thigh, waist, and was playing with the hem of my shirt. He was just about to pull it off-_

I shot out of bed at the memory of Derek. I've been dreaming a lot about him lately.

It's been a year since he left me and I left my family. But I all turned out pretty well, I got a job and a decent place to live in Vegas, and no one has bothered or come looking for me. I just missed everyone so much though, even Tori. Lauren though, could die in a whole. And yes, I still held everything against her.

It was my day off at the restaurant where I worked as a waitress, so I was going to go down the street to get some coffee. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. I took a long, hot shower thinking about my dream of Derek. That had been the first night we had gotten together.

We had been in the woods where we went to take a walk after we took down the Edison Group. I was pretty sure we were going to go all the way if it hadn't been for Tori coming to spy us. No. I can't think about that. Derek and that part of my life are over, I need to move on.

But it still hurt to think about him. I still couldn't believe he left because Lauren told him to. I thought he love me more than that. Obviously not.

I turned off the water and got dressed. I dried my hair and finished getting ready when my phone rang. Thinking it was my boss from work calling me to see if I could work today, I answered professionally.

"Chloe Saunders may I help you?" I asked hoping I didn't have to work today.

There was no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked not wanting to play any games, just wanting to get my coffee and sit at home all day.

Still no answer just a shocked sounding breath on the other line, I hung up, grabbed my purse and walked outside.

I winced as my eyes adjusted to the light and started walking to Starbucks. When I got outside the window of the café I saw a familiar head with black hair. _Uh-oh_ I thought to myself. It might not even be him. So putting that thought aside I went in, avoiding looking at the man, and went to the counter.

I got my coffee and went outside. I took one last look at the guy, and noticed he was with a girl. _That couldn't be Derek. He wouldn't, doesn't date. _It's true, not matter how much he claimed to love me, he never once took me on a date.

I turned away from the man and woman as all memories started flooding in of me and Derek. Me first seeing him at the Lyle house, being scared of him when he threw me across the room, watching him change and being there for him….Realizing that I loved him, and wanted him forever.

By the time I got to my apartment I was in tears. I swore to myself that I was done with him over a year ago. But it's harder than I thought it would be.

I was walking into the living room when I heard a knock on my door. "Just a minute!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

I opened the door to a tall figure. I ran my eyes over his familiar body, his torso, arm, shoulders, that neck I have kissed so many times…

"Hello Chloe, you look beautiful."

**What do you guys think? I have written two chapters today. Hope it was worth it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do I have to keep saying that I don't own Darkest Powers? I'm not Kelly Armstrong so I'm pretty sure it's obvious.**

_Derek._ I was so in shock that he was here, that I couldn't think of anything to say. "D-D-Derek, ummmm hi. Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" The initial shock was gone and now it was pure anger, at him leaving me, not making any contact with me for a year, and now him just showing up on my doorstep.

"Can I come in, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but just listen. Please?" He asked, pleading with his eyes that I would comply and let him in.

"Why should I? You left me Derek, all because my stupid aunt told you to." It was taking every ounce of self control I had not to slam the door in his face and leave it at that.

"You're right, I did leave. But you need to know why. Please just let me in. Let me say what I need to say, and then you can kick me out or decide what to do with what I'm about to tell you." He asked. God I loved him. I missed him so much; I can't believe that he is here.

We sat there on my porch for a minute while I considered this. After a few minutes I stepped aside to let him in. "Thank you." He said, complete sincerity in his eyes. I ignored this, scared if I looked in his emerald green eyes I knew so well, that I would break down and crumble in his arms forgetting everything he has done to me in the past year.

"Can you just get this over with? You're not exactly at the top of the list of people I wanted to see today." I said, as I walked and sat down in the living room with my coffee in hand. He sat down in the chair across from the sofa that I was sitting on.

He stared into my eyes for a while until he said something. "I can't even express how sorry I am for leaving. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. And seeing you at that coffee shop today, I just snapped and had to see you-"

"Wait" I said interrupting him," that was you at the coffee shop?" I knew it; I just couldn't admit it to myself.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come up and say anything there, I thought you might not want to do this in public." He said still holding my gaze. I tried so hard to look away, but I just couldn't.

"Who was that you were with?" I didn't mean to sound jealous, but I just did.

"Just some girl I met at the store the other day, it's nothing. Can we just leave it at that? It's not what I wanted to talk about anyway." He said, I still wanted to know more about this girl, I'll just bring it up later.

"Then talk, I have stuff I need to do today. And no offence this is the last thing I want to be doing." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen to do dishes, and mostly to break away from his gaze.

"Please just listen to me? " He said following me, and putting a hand on my arm. I felt the familiar warmth that always came with his touch. And all of a sudden more memories came flooding in. I felt tears come to my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall. I was remembering almost every kiss, every look,….every I love you.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" He asked, pulling me back to reality. His eyes were on my face, worry and confusion filled his eyes. I pushed all memories away and focused on what was going on right now, right in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning around, yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Just get to point."

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for leaving, I know I put you through hell." He said, he looked like he was going to tear up himself. There was something different about him, it felt like I didn't even know him anymore.

"Yeah, you did put me through hell. But do you want to know what? It's ok. I'm better off, just like you said I'd be. I have a life here, and I haven't been chased by anyone in a year. So it all worked out." I said, I wasn't trying to hurt him, but trying to convince myself that what I was saying was true.

His face was washed over with pain and sorrow. He didn't speak so I said something else. "It's ok, it really is." I said turning back around to the sink. Tears were back in my eyes, thinking back to how much it hurt reading that letter, him telling me he was leaving. Finding out that he didn't love me as much as he claimed, if he even did at all. "Why did you stop loving me?" I whispered. I didn't want to say it, but it just came out.

I felt his hand take my arm and turn me around to face him. "Is that what you think? Why would you think that? Didn't you get my letter?" He asked, I turned my face away so I didn't have to look at him, but he cupped my face with his hand and forced me to look at his face.

I nodded, letting him know that I did get the letter but I was afraid if I spoke I would start crying and wouldn't be able to stop. "If you got my letter you should know how much I love you, and that I didn't want to leave. But when Lauren threatened you, I had no choice."

"Threatened me? Derek what are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"She didn't tell you about our conversation did she?" he asked.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own darkest powers. I do I have to say this every time? **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me actually think that I'm a good writer!**

"What conversation?" I asked. Derek was close to tears now. I could tell now that he really didn't want to leave. "Derek, why aren't you answering me?"

"The day I left," He began, "Lauren threatened you-"He said not looking in my eyes.

"I know she did, I was there," I interrupted him.

"No not that. When you were upstairs sleeping, she came to talk to me." He said a tear streaking down his face. What did she say to him?

I wiped the tear away with my hand and took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "Derek, you're scaring me, what did she say to you?"

"She called your dad, while I was standing right there. She talked to him, told him where you were. Said that I kidnapped you, your dad called the police. That's why I left, I had to protect you."

I was crying now too, why would Lauren do that? She knew how much I loved Derek. "Derek, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would do that." I said wiping more of his tears away. I pulled into him and rested my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He buried his face in my hair. "I never wanted to leave you, I'm so sorry I put you through that. I'm just glad that you got out of there before your dad showed up." He was stroking my hair now. I pulled away from him to look at his face.

"My dad showed up?"

"Yeah, I stuck around to make sure that you were alright. He showed up a while after you left. He was so worried, but he was furious at the same time." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I rested on his chest again. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here." I pulled away and grabbed his face in my hands. Before I had the chance to, he pulled his face to mine and our lips met. God, it felt so good. Exactly like I remembered it.

I put my arms around his neck and clung to him as if he was going to leave again. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he did the same to me. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. God this was so familiar. He turned around and walked to what he assumed was my bed room, but it was the spare, so close enough.

He put me on the bed so that he was on top of me, not putting all his weight on me though, and ran his hand all over my body as if making sure I was still me. I tugged on his shirt and he took it off and threw it across the room. He was about to take off mine, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, whoever that is, I'm gonna rip their head off." Derek said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I got off the bed and went to the door.

I answered it and I noticed that it was the same girl I saw at the coffee shop with Derek earlier. She looked a lot like me. Little taller, blue eyes, blonde hair with brown highlights. She looked pissed.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked mad that she ruined mine and Derek's moment.

"Is Derek here?" She asked just as Derek walked in with his shirt on now.

"Melissa, what are you doing here babe?" Babe? I looked at Derek, he had walked over to her and put his arm around his waist.

"Derek, what's going on?" I asked, tears threatening to come down my cheeks, I didn't even bother to hide them as I felt them streak down my face. I was so hurt by this.

"Chloe, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Melissa."

**OOooohhhhh Cliff hanger! What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And don't worry, Derek is gonna get what's coming to him!**

I didn't talk for a few minutes while I was processing what just happened. Fiancé? "Derek, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I didn't even wait to see if he was following me because I knew he would.

"Fiancé?" I yelled once he was in the room with me. "What the hell Derek?!" I was screaming and I didn't care if Melissa heard me or not. I was so angry, first he comes here declares his love for me, was about to have sex with me, and then his freaking fiancé shows up!

"Chloe, listen to me-"He was saying trying to calm me down.

"To hell with listening to you! You have a fiancé?" I was looking in his eyes, I didn't even know who Derek was anymore. The Derek I knew would never want to marry someone, I don't even think he would have married me. He's just not that kind of guy. Or, at least he wasn't when he left.

"As soon as I saw you I had every intention to break up with her. Believe it or not, you are not the only girl out there!" He was screaming now too.

I was hurt now. I had always thought I was the only one for him, he sure was for me. But that was ruined now. He had his life, I had mine.

"What did you think would happen? You came here, and then we would go on being friends while I came to you and your wife's house for a Sunday dinner?" There were tears streaming down my face and hitting the floor. I don't even care anymore, this was my breaking point. "Do you realize how much this hurts Derek, did you even think about me at all?"

"Of course I did! I got together with her so I could stay away from you! All I wanted was for you to have a normal life that I couldn't give you."He was walking toward me lifting his hand so that he could reach out to my arm. I moved out of his reach.

"Look around Derek! Nothing about my life is normal. And this Derek," I said pointing to the door. "Is just-"I couldn't even finish the sentence. I was crying so hard. I stopped all of a sudden when something in me snapped.

I looked at him right in the eye, "Leave Derek. I don't want to see you. You hurt me, in a way I can't even process right now. Just go and live your life and I'll live mine."

I turned around and walked out the door to find Melissa sitting on the couch. I walked to the door and opened it waiting for Derek to leave with his fiancé. He came out of the bedroom with tears in his eyes, and came up to me.

He kissed my forehead and put his mouth near my ear. "I never stopped loving you." And with that, he walked away and didn't look back.

-One month later-

I woke up to someone going around in my kitchen. _Michael. _I got out of bed to go see what he was doing.

"Hey babe," he said as I walked in and kissed me gently on the lips.

**Do you like it? Leave a review! If you have any ideas on what should happen besides ripping Derek's head off…let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got a bitchy review. Don't worry. There is something exciting happening, and like I said, I'm stuck, so if you have any ideas please let me know!**

"Good morning. Are you making breakfast?" I said to Michael. I sat down at my table while he went back to the stove.

"Yeah, it should be ready soon." Michael and I have been dating for almost a year. He likes to come to my house in the morning and make breakfast before we booth go to work. He works right down the street from me, so we just walked together.

"Ok, thank you. I am going to go take a shower." I said and got up and walked to bathroom. I closed the door, and took the clothes off, and got in the shower.

_I looked at him right in the eye, "Leave Derek. I don't want to see you. You hurt me, in a way I can't even process right now. Just go and live your life and I'll live mine."_

_I turned around and walked out the door to find Melissa sitting on the couch. I walked to the door and opened it waiting for Derek to leave with his fiancé. He came out of the bedroom with tears in his eyes, and came up to me._

_He kissed my forehead and put his mouth near my ear. "I never stopped loving you." And with that, he walked away and didn't look back._

Just thinking about that was bringing tears into my eyes. I missed him so much. But obviously he didn't want to be with me, he had a _fiancé_.

I got out of the shower and wiped my eyes. I walked backed to the kitchen to find Michael sitting with women.

"Who is this?" I stopped in the doorway and was glaring at her.

"Don't worry about it Chloe, just go in the bedroom." He said not meeting my gaze, just keeping his eyes on the women.

"I said who this is." I was getting aggravated, granted I hardly even liked Michael, I was just hoping I would run into Derek again.

"Chloe Saunders, I can see what Derek saw in you." The women said as she got up to walk towards me.

"Margret, I told you I won't do it, leave it at that and leave. Leave her out of this." Michael said trying to get between me and Margret. His eyes were pleading.

"You know I can't do that Michael, this has everything to do with her."

"What has everything to do with me?" I asked moving away from booth Margret and Michael so I could get a better look at them. "What are you two talking about? Why did she mention Derek? How do you know about him?" I asked Michael. I had never mentioned Derek to him.

"Michael knows a lot about Derek don't you?" She asked him. "Michael isn't who you thought he was. He's a sorcerer. And a very powerful one. He was too a part of the experiments preformed by the Edison Group, but decided to work with us to determine who should be eliminated or not."

"Michael? Is she telling the truth?" Great, now they know where I am. He nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Why?"

"It just started out like that, but then I actually started liking you, and I told them I stopped working for them because they wanted to hurt you." He said, looking at me now.

"Just get out." I said not looking at either of them, but at the door.

"Ok, whatever you want." He said walking to the door. Huh, if only Derek had been this compliant.

They left, but not soon after was there a gun shot outside my door. I ran to the window and got out the fire escape. I heard people crash into my apartment yelling after me and for more backup. But I didn't look back. I kept running, I didn't know where for sure, but I had an idea.

I ran for what seemed like forever, but was probably only like an hour. I knew he was here, and that he would help me.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for a few seconds after I heard a faint "Coming!" and the door opened.

"Chloe?"

"Derek, I-I need your help."

**Seriously I will take any good ideas. I am really stuck! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, im going through a mental break down, but I had to update.**

As I was walking up the front walk to the door, I didn't know what I was going to say. But before I could stop myself, I was knocking. The door opened slowly, and there he was, tall, dark, with emerald green eyes.

"Chloe?" Derek said looking twice just to make sure it was me.

"Derek, I-I need your help." I said still trying to catch my breath.

He noticed my scratches up and down my body from running. "Chloe! What happened?" He said stepping out of the house to get a better look.

"I'm fine, I just need your help." I said letting him run his hands over me to make sure I wasn't severely injured.

"Of course, come in."He moved out of the way of the door to let me in. I hesitated but walked into what looked like a livingroom.

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but I couldn't think of anyone else to come to." I said sitting down, trying not to make eye contact.

"You had every right to want me out of your life. It's fine, really. So….What do you need help with?" He sat down right next to me so that our knees were touching. I didn't move, and neither did he.

"I had a boyfriend, Michael," When I said this he tensed and his jaw tightened. "Anyways, this morning when I got out of the shower, he was sitting there with a women-"

"What?! He cheated on you? Where is this douche?" He stood up and was walking toward the door. I jumped up after him. I grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"It's not like that. Anyways, like I said he was sitting with a women, and she was talking about you, and the Edison Group. Long story short, Michael lied and is a sorcerer, and I kicked them out, and they shot at me. I ran straight here." I said walking back to the couch.

"That's the short story?" Derek said coming back to sit with me.

"I know, but it could have been longer." After I said this, I was suddenly really tired.

"You need sleep, you can take my room. We will talk more later."

"What happened to Melissa?"

"After I saw you, I realized how much I missed you, and it pissed her off. So I broke up with her." He said getting up and walking to what I supposed was the bedroom. I followed him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to get in the middle of it." I said following him into a large room. It had cream colored walls, white matching furniture, and a white and gold patterned bed set. Nothing like I imagined Derek would have for his bedroom.

"It's not your fault," He walked over to one of the dressers, "And I kinda brought you into the middle when I kissed you." He tossed a shirt and a pair of sweat pants at me, and I gave him a confused look. "I guessed you didn't bring any clothes, and I suppose you might want those washed," He ran a pointed figure over my body. "And it's not like you haven't worn any of my shirts before."

It's true, when we were together I almost never wore my own clothes.

"I'll be right back so you can change." He walked out of the room and closed the door. I quickly took off my clothes and put on the ones he gave me. I looked at the shirt; it was one that he got at a fair we went to for our first date. I hoped my blush wasn't too noticeable when I opened the door to find him waiting for me.

"Oh, um, I gave you that shirt, do you want another one?" He looked embarrassed. I didn't want another one, I liked this one.

"No, it's fine. It brings back memories." I said walking back into the room. He picked up my clothes and went back to the door.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go put these in the wash." And then he walked out. I took the opportunity and started looking around his room. Tv, game console (typical Derek), and pictures on the dresser and desk. Some were of him and Simon. Him, and Kit. The whole family on camping trips with Andrew. I moved to the desk to look at those pictures, and saw…

Me. Me and Derek at the fair, at a restaurant, and us again when we went swimming that one time with everyone. He kept these? I didn't even know he had them in the first place. I picked up the one of us at the fair to get a better look. I remember this; he wanted a picture so he could always remember that night. He forced a random worker to take the picture after we got off the Ferris wheel.

Derek came up and saw me looking at the picture. He walked over and took it from me to look at it himself. "This is my favorite one." Was all he said. I took the picture and put it back in its place on the desk.

I pressed myself against his chest and felt his arms go around me. "I've missed you so much." Was all I said before he picked me up and brought me to the bed.

He laid down and I rested my head on his chest and entwined my hands and legs with his.

"I love you." Derek said and kissed my head right before I fell asleep.

**Oooohhh they're back together! Or are they? Seriously, ideas please! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating, I've been super busy. And yet again, I don't own anything.**

I woke up on my side, Derek was right behind me. His arm was spread over my side and his hand was holding mine. I adjusted so I could see him, and he was still sleeping.

I let go of his hand and turned around in his arms so I was facing him and my body was pressed against his. I brushed so hair out of his face and started stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

His body tensed, and sleeping with him as many times as I had I knew that was how I knew he was about to wake up. His eyes fluttered a few times before focusing on me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and kissed my head. He rested his head on mine and breathed deeply. "You have no idea how much I regret leaving you." He said and pulled me closer to him.

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him in the eye. Before he could say anything I kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled my up to him.

He kissed my neck and made his way down to where my neck and shoulder meet and started sucking. Only he knew that this was my most sensitive spot. I moaned at the feeling of him being mine again and he started to work his way back to my lips.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged at him so he would lean his head back. I started to kiss his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"I love you so much." He said when I kissed him again. I don't know why but this upset me.

"Derek?" I said as he went back to kissing my neck.

"Hmmm?" Was all he managed to say as his response.

I pulled back to look him in the eye. "What does this mean for us, I mean, do we go back to where we were, or do we start over?"

"We could go back to where we were. If you want." He looked worried as if he thought I was going to leave or push him away again.

"I want." I said with a smile and pulled him back to my lips.

"What are we going to do about The Edison Group?" I asked later after I finished filling him in on the details of what had happened the previous day.

"We call my dad." He said coming to sit by me on the couch. He picked up where my legs were and sat down and rested them back down on his lap.

"I don't think that is the greatest idea."

"Why?" He said holding my gaze as if trying to find the answer in my eyes.

"What if Lauren is still with them? There is no way she would be happy about you showing up, especially with me." I said, seeing Lauren was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Then she deals with the fact that me and you are together, and are going to stay that way." He said as he pulled on my legs and dragged me closer to him. His lips met mine.

"Have you talked to them since you left?" I asked after pulling away.

"No, I've seen them; they didn't know I was there though. I was at a gas station in Memphis."

"So they didn't know you were there?" I asked. I didn't think Derek wouldn't have went up and talk to them-

"If I went up to them they wouldn't let me leave." Derek said this as if he read my mind.

"When did you see them?"

"About two months after I left." He said not meeting my gaze. He was probably thinking that bringing it up hurt me more than him.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked trying to get him leaving off booth our minds.

"I know exactly where they are." He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

**What do you think? Again any ideas would be greatly appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy and I'm not sure if I should continue this story or start a new one. Let me know in the reviews!**

Derek decided it would be best to just show up at his dad's house rather than to call for some reason. Derek and I stayed two days at his apartment before getting in his car and heading to Wyoming where Derek said his dad and Simon were.

We were on the road for about three hours when Derek turned off the music and pulled to the side of the road. "Derek? What's going on?" I asked looking out the window, surely we couldn't be here by now. From what Derek told me it was at least and ten hour drive.

"I just wanted to show you one of my favorite spots I like to go to before we leave." He said getting out of the car and walking off the road and into the forest. I got out and followed him to where ever it was he was going.

I had to run to catch up to him but when I did I still had to jog to keep up to him. "Do you mind telling me where we're going?" I asked out of breath. He didn't answer me so I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Derek, seriously where are we going?" I looked him in the eye with the look that told him I want a straight answer.

"Just trust me ok? I wanna show you something. Trust me you'll understand when we get there." And with that he turned around and started walking again, keeping hold of my hand to make sure I wouldn't leave and go back to the car.

When we got there I knew exactly where we were. "The place where we first got together." I whispered to myself, walking further into the clearing.

"Yeah, I came here a lot when I first left. I don't know why, it just made me feel better somehow." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my body securing me to his.

"I totally forgot where this was until now," I admitted pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back. Not fiercely, or sweetly. But passionately. He put one hand on the back of my head and pressed my lips harder to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair.

He started to kiss my neck and work his way down to my collar bone. His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt. He looked up at me, asking for permission to take it off: I nodded.

He took off my shirt and only broke our kiss for only a few seconds. I tugged at his shirt and he took his off as well.

He lifted me up and my legs found his waist and wrapped around them as if they were always meant to do that.

Derek started to walk backwards until I felt the bark of a tree up against my back. Derek licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth to him, he didn't waste a second before his tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth. When his tongue met mine we started fighting for dominance. He won.

I ran my hands up and down his muscular body, and resting them on the hem of his pants stuffing my fingers under his belt to pull his hips closer to mine.

His hands did the same only instead started to undo my button and zipper. I started to do the same.

He laid me down on the ground and started kissing every inch of my skin that he had access to. When our pants were completely off he pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked worry in his eyes that said: _Please say yes. Please say that you're ready for this._

"Absolutely sure." Was all I said before pulling him back to me.

I woke up in Derek's arms, wearing his button down shirt only buttoned about half way up. I tried to pull away so I could get dressed, but when I did I felt Derek's body tense up and lay back down. I could feel his body relax knowing that I was there.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, gently biting it hoping he would wake up. He didn't, he just rolled over and he was lying on his back. I rolled so I was lying on his bare chest. This time he woke up.

"Well hello there." He said with a chuckle. "How are –" He didn't even finish his sentence before my lips were pressed against his. He pulled me tighter and kissed me harder.

"I take it you had a good time last night." He said with a smile kissing my neck. I leaned my head back giving him better access.

"The best." I rolled us over so he was now on top.

We stayed like that for a while; kissing, giggling, talking. Until Derek broke away and looked at me.

"Come on love," I loved when he called me that! "We better get going."

And with that we got up, got dressed and made our way to the car.

**Did you like it? Please let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy! Let me know how you like this chapter!**

We rode the next hour in silence. His arm around my shoulders and me leaning over to rest on his shoulder. Every now and then I would look up at him and kiss his cheek while he was driving, then he would slow down the car to kiss me back.

"Sooooo, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked leaning in so my face inches from his. He smiled and looked at me.

"Maybe." Was all he said before he pulled into a neighborhood. I completely spaced out and had no idea where we were.

I didn't believe that this is where they are staying. Kit would not be in hiding in plain sight. He wouldn't put the rest of them in danger.

Derek pulled up to the side of a house. It was nice, it had a tan stucco on the outside with a rock pattern on the bottom going up maybe two feet. The front yard looked as if it were well cared for, two patches of green grass with a rock walk way up to the front porch right in the middle of the grass.

"We're here." Was all he said before getting out of the car and making his way to the door. I quickly got out and had to jog to keep up with him. When we reached to door, I realized I didn't want to do this. But before I could say something Derek had already knocked on the door.

I heard a faint "Coming!" and someone running to the door. The door burst open and the woman froze, her eyes wide with shock. _Lauren. _

"Chloe?" She said taking a step outside the house to take a step towards me. "Why are you with Derek?" Now she seemed furious. She was glaring at Derek the same way she did the night he left me. My body tensed up at the memory. Derek must have felt it because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it trying to reassure me.

Lauren looked down at our hands and she had the strangest look of anger in her eyes. But before she could say anything, Kit walked to the door.

"Hello, can I help-" He started to say before he saw me and Derek standing outside his house.

"Derek, Chloe. Come in." He looked shock to see after everything that has happened in the last year between me and Derek, to see us standing hand in hand at his front door.

We went inside and Kit asked us to sit down in the living room. I sat down and Derek sat down beside me, one arm draped across my shoulders, the other hand grabbed mine. Kit sat down next to Lauren on the opposite couch and just stared at us.

"Dad, it's so good to see you. It's been a while." Derek said, looking at his dad.

"You too Derek. I don't mean to be rude, but why after all this time have you and Chloe decided to come back?" Kit asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"We need your help." I said before Derek could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

After Derek and I filled them in on everything, they decided that they would help us. There was only one bedroom left, so Kit decided that Derek and I would share. Once Derek and I were settled in there was a knock on our bedroom door.

Derek looked at me letting me know that he would get the door. He closed the drawer he was putting his clothes into and walked to the door.

"Chloe!" Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was in Simon's arms. "Chloe, I missed you so much!" He lifted my feet off the ground and spun around. I heard Derek clear his throat. It must've hurt him that Simon came right to me and not him; Simon's brother.

Simon put me down and walked over to him. "Derek, it's good to see you." He and Derek did one of those manly hugs where they pat each other on the backs. "You guys must be super tired from your drive, I'll let you guys get some sleep." And with that Simon was gone, and Derek and I were left alone.

I walked over to Derek and put my arms around him. He put his around me and squeezed me tight.

"I know it must hard for you to be back here, with Lauren and all, but no matter what-" I said looking him in the eyes, "I love you and I am never going to leave or let you leave. I don't care what anyone thinks. Ok?" I looked him fiercely in the eye so he knew that I was serious.

He kissed my forehead and tightened his grip around me. "I know. God Chloe, I love you more than anything." He rested his head on mine and we stood there for a while.

There was a knock on the door and I went to go get it. It was Lauren. Derek, once realizing that she was there came to stand by me and put his arm around my waist. "What do you want?" I growled letting her know we didn't want her here.

"It's dinner time. I thought you might be hungry." She said this with a smile as if she really did care. But I didn't care if she did or not, she was nothing to me now. She made Derek leave. If it wasn't for her, me and Derek never would have left in the first place.

"We will be down in a minute." Said Derek with a smile. _What was going on with him? Why was he being nice to her?_ I thought to myself as he stepped away from the door and closed it.

"Why were you being nice to her?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"If I'm nice to her maybe she won't try to make me leave again this time." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, and she will not get in the way this time."

"I love you." I said.

"Come on, let's go eat."

Me and Derek walked downstairs to the kitchen to find everybody waiting for us to eat. We found two seats on the far side of the table and sat down. Derek sensed my nervousness and wrapped his ankle around mine.

"Hi Chloe, Derek." Said Tori with a smile.

"Hi Tori, it's good to see you." Derek with a smile.

"What are you guys waiting for? Dig in." Kit chimed in from the far end from the table. Everybody started to eat. Lauren kept looking at me trying to meet my gaze, but I wanted nothing to do with her.

"So Chloe, what have you been up to for the past year?" Kit asked a few minutes later.

"Well, after I left I moved to Vegas and got a job as a waitress. And I tried to go back to school, but I couldn't without my parents consent and I couldn't go back home." I said trying not to meet anyone's gaze. "A few weeks ago I ran into Derek in a coffee shop, and we got back together." I looked up at him and smiled. I hoped he wouldn't go further into the fact that that wasn't the whole story.

"Well, I'm glad you two found your way back to each other." Kit said looking like he meant it. "Derek, what did you do?" He asked next, looking more interested to see what his son has been up to more than me.

"Well, I traveled around the country mostly. I met a girl, we dated for a while and then got engaged, but after I ran into Chloe, I broke it off." He looked down at me and smiled, even though he knew bringing her up would hurt me. I know he would never love her as much as he loved me, but still, he was going to spend the rest of his life with this chick if he hadn't ran into me that day at the coffee shop.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Aunt Lauren finally said something and it had to be this. "You could have left Chloe to find someone else-"

"Are we really back to this? Can't you just be happy that me and Derek are happy?" I stood up so fast I almost sent my chair flying backwards. "Me and Derek found each other! And if we really didn't want to be back together we wouldn't be. Don't you think? Derek loves me, and I love him. We are together and that is the way it is going to be." With that I ran out of the room, and went straight to mine and Derek's.

I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me.

I slid down the door and sat on the floor crying, for I don't know how long until I hear a know on the door.

"Chloe? Can I come in?" It was Derek.

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"I love you." Then I heard his footsteps as he walked down the hall and down the stairs.

**What did you think? Let me know in the comments. And like always, give me some ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to whoever said that they should make my story a movie. Is it really that awesome? Anyway I don't own anything, and here is chapter 14!**

I woke up in my bed in Derek's arms. I must've fallen asleep and he came in, in the middle of the night. As far as I could tell it was early morning because it was still dark outside my window.

I shifted so I could look at his face, he was still sleeping. I reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

He was sitting up against the head board and I was leaning up on his chest, and his arms were around me. I tried to move and get out but when I tried his grip on me tightened.

I must've sat there for at least fifteen minutes waiting for him to wake up. His body tensed and his grip tightened even more around me. That was his body's way of waking up. I shifted again so I could see his face and kissed him.

His eyes fluttered open. "Well good morning to you too." He said with a smile. He kissed my forehead and kissed all the way down my face and an incredibly slow pace until finally making his way to my mouth.

I kissed him back with more force than he thought I would return and caught him by surprise. He turned me around in his arms so I was lying on his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes kissing, whispering to each other, until I started playing with the hem of his shirt. Getting the hint he helped me lift it off him.

I ran my hands over his muscled chest and he started to play with my shirt too. I sat up so I was straddling his waist and took it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? With everyone downstairs?" He asked with this look in his eyes that said _Please say yes. Please say you are sure about this._

"As sure as I'll ever be." I said with what I hoped was a sexy look. I bent down and kissed his mouth.

I laid there on his chest for a while afterwards. I looked up at his face, he looked so tired. "Are you ok?" I asked. All of a sudden I was concerned for him. After all the time we have spent together I have never seen him this tired.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" He looked down and kissed my forehead.

"You just look really….I don't know? Off? Tired?"

"I'm just really tired. We haven't really been getting a lot of sleep, you know being on a three day road trip and all." He said this with his smile that made me melt inside myself every time.

"Do you know that I love you?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." He said and kissed me. "Come on, we should get up. I hear everyone getting up downstairs, it's only a matter of time before they come looking for us."

He started to get up and get dressed, I did the same.

He took my hand once we were dressed and walked downstairs.

All of a sudden I was in Laurens arms. As soon as I realized I pushed her away.

"What are you doing?!" I practically yelled at her.

"I thought you might want a hug because you haven't gotten one from me yet." She looked worried and confused.

"Well I don't. I'm not here for you. I'm here because I need help and I missed Kit, Simon, and Tori even. I was not that excited to see you." I wasn't going to burst out; I've done that enough to her in my life.

Instead I just started searching the kitchen for something to eat. I settled for a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Derek sat next to me and grabbed my hand and wrapped his ankle around mine.

We ate in silence except for the occasional question about what Derek and I have been doing for the past year. After breakfast Derek went to go shower, and I went to go get some more sleep.

**Wellllll? What do you think? Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Here is chapter 15! After this chapter I'm going to tell you guys about my new story. Here we go!**

After I woke up I went downstairs. Derek was sitting in the living room with Simon watching something on TV. I went over to Derek and sat on his lap. He kissed my hair and rested his cheek on my hair. "Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked pulling me tight to him.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. Lauren just bugs me sometimes." I said putting my arms around his neck and smelling in his sent. God I loved him.

"So it's Lauren now?" Simon asked. I looked over at him. There was hurt in his eyes, he must still not like that me and Derek are together.

"I don't want anything to do with her, let alone have her be my aunt anymore." I said shifting so I was sitting more comfortably on his lap. I nestled my face in the crook of Derek's neck.

"Are you tired?" Derek asks after a while. If he didn't I would have fallen asleep in his arms. Not like me or him would have minded that.

"Yeah, can we go to bed?" I pressed my whole body against him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and into our room. He laid me down on the bed and laid down himself. After he was settled I moved so I was laying my head over his heart on his chest. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

_I was running through a forest. There was something wet running down my leg. I didn't have time to look down and see what it was. I didn't know why I was running, I just had to, that's all I knew I had to do. My arms and legs were getting scratched up from the low hanging branches. I stopped to take a breath. It felt like I couldn't even breathe. I ran to a tree and started climbing. I don't know why, I had a feeling if I was on high ground I would be safe._

_Once I was high enough I took a look at my leg. Blood. I looked at where all the blood was coming from and it looked like a bite mark. I heard something running towards me. I leaned on the branch so I could get a better look at what was coming for me. When I caught sight of what it was I knew that is was Derek. _

_Being on high ground didn't help at all, he saw me and ran to the bottom of the tree and looked up at me. When I saw those emerald green eyes, I knew that something was different about him. He looked dangerous and full of hate, hate for me. And for the first time since I met him, I was terrified of him._

"_D-derek y-y-you don't-t w-want to d-do t-this." I was stuttering again. I was so scared of him. I looked at him again and then he jumped at me-_

I woke up screaming. I sat up covered in sweat. I was trying to catch my breath when I felt a hand against my back. I jumped and screamed again. I looked back and saw Derek.

"Chloe are you ok?" He said, I turned around expecting to see his normal look of concern and worry in his eyes, instead I saw the same hatred as in my dream.

**Did you like it? Anyways…I am writing a new story on another website. I will put the link below, but this story is about me and my friends. It is funny and random. Pleassssseeeee check it out! I will love you forever! And I will send you a tee shirt with my autograph. Ok, let's get real, probably not. But the story is awesome. That I am not kidding about. Read it!**

** story/3935196/The-Best-Times/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heeeyyyyy guyyyysss! Have you checked out my new story yet? No? WELL YOU SHOULD! Here is chapter 16!**

When I looked at Derek, it wasn't him. In his eyes I didn't see his love for me, that shine he has in his eyes when he looks at me, I didn't even see the worry in his eyes. I just saw hate.

"Chloe, talk to me! What's wrong?" He tightened his grip on my arm. I rolled over on the bed and got away from him. Once I was off the bed I backwards, not turning away from him, and ran into the dresser.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I pressed my back against the dresser even more. He got off the bed and started to walk toward me.

"Chloe, calm down." He said, he was still coming toward me; he extended his arms at me. When he was inches from me, I resisted every urge in my body to go to him, let him hold me. Bury my face in his chest and stay there for hours. But I was scared, really scared. There was something in his eyes that just terrified me.

I pushed him away and ran to the door. I opened it and ran out. I heard Derek run after me, but before he caught up to me I ran into Kit. "Chloe?" He asked putting each of his hands on my upper arms. He must've seen the panic in my eyes because he took my wrist and started running for the door.

"Chloe, stop!" I heard Derek yell after me. I looked back and saw him coming around a corner. When Kit heard Derek's voice he stopped in his tracks.

Derek caught up to us. He pulled me to him and held me tightly to him. "Chloe, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you scared of me?" He pulled back so I could see his eyes. The hatred was gone. It looked like nothing was ever wrong. His eyes told me he loved me, and that he was worried about me. They also told me that he was hurt that I would ever be scared of him.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. "I just had a bad dream. I must've woken up and still been freaked out." That was the only reason. I must've woken up and thought that I saw something. But now when I looked at him, everything was normal,

"I would never hurt you, ok?" He said. "What was your dream about?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"It was nothing. I'm fine now." I said trying for a smile.

"Ok." He said, still unsure. He kissed my forehead and pulled me back into a hug.

**Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews! And check out my other story! story/3935196/The-Best-Times/1/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Great news! I got a computer in my room, so now I will be able to update more often! The question is…Do you want me to? Let me know in the reviews! Also…that story I've been writing that none of you have been reading (I know no one has been reading it. I'm just that talented.) Anyway…It's doing pretty well. Check it out. And if you don't, I will find out. Here is chapter 17!**

Derek didn't leave me alone the rest of the day. I was either wrapped in his embrace or he was holding my hand. I was still pretty scared from my dream. I didn't feel like a dream though, that's the thing. It felt real. And the look in Derek's eyes this morning did not help that feeling at all. But that look was gone now, so whatever it was I didn't have to worry about it.

Derek and I were sitting on the couch watching something really stupid on TV, when Lauren came into the room. When I saw her I automatically tensed up. Derek felt this and tightened his arms around my waist.

"Chloe, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat." She said almost as if she cared. Maybe she did, but I wouldn't care, she ruined everything that Derek and I could have been. Now we have to start all over.

I knew that she was talking about going with her, but I decided that I was going to make her mad. I started to get off the couch. "Sure," I said turning to Derek, and stretching. "Where do you want to go Derek?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. But he didn't catch on to what I was doing.

"Um Chloe, I think she meant you and her. Not me and you." He said with a smile that told me he loved me when I was dumb.

I looked back at Lauren and she was looking nervous, her arms were folded across her chest, and she was shifting from foot to foot. She looked sad. I almost felt bad for her. Seeing this in her eyes, I couldn't say no.

"Fine, but if you do anything to piss me off, I'm gone. Got it?" I asked turning to face her completely.

"Of course; no funny business. Now, where would you like to go?"

And with that, I was sitting in the car with Lauren ten minutes later. Kit told her to have us back by eleven. But Derek being the over protective boyfriend I love ever so deeply, decided ten. That leaves me with two torturous hours with her.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" She looked across at me from where she was sitting in the driver's seat. She used the tone of voice she used to use when I was a kid and she wanted to know something.

Um, I don't really know where anything is, why don't you choose." I said turning away so I didn't have to look back at her. I ended up with my feet on the chair and I was hugging my knees and looking out the window.

After driving for twenty minutes Lauren pulled into a parking lot outside a restaurant. I looked at the sign and it said _Beijing Buffet_. Great, Chinese food. She got out of the car and started walking toward the front door. I got out and followed her. 

"Table for two." She said to the waiter. He led us to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"My name is Jason, and I will be your server for the night." He said with a smile. I looked over him. _God he was attractive. _I thought to myself. He was tall, dark blonde hair, and clear green eyes. I took me a moment to realize that he looked like Derek, a little too much like Derek. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Iced tea, please." Lauren said with a smile, still keeping her eyes on me.

"Me too." I replied. He looked so much like Derek, not the hair, but his facial features. He also has that broad body like he did. If this guy had black hair, I would probably go up to him thinking he was Derek.

"Don't you think that he looks like Derek?" I asked Lauren leaning over the table so I didn't have to speak loudly. "He even has that werewolfly vibe about him."

"A little, don't worry about it. You're just paranoid." She said. I let it out of my mind through dinner.

Dinner wasn't really that bad, we talked. Not even about Derek. But mostly about my life in Vegas. After about an hour we got up and started walking to the car. I saw Jason outside on his cell phone. I didn't mean to, but I over heard his conversation.

"Yes Derek Suza. No, he wasn't here, it was his girlfriend. Chloe? Yeah that was her name. She was with some lady." There was a pause. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her."

Lauren pulled me to the car and we drove away. This was going to be a long night.

**Oooohhhhhh cliff hanger! What will happen next I wonder? Read and you will find out! Thanks! Oh, and read the other story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aaaahhhh! I'm so excited to have a computer in my room! I'm gonna get so much written now! Anyways, here is chapter 18.**

"Lauren? Who the hell was that guy?" I asked still trying to catch my breath from having to run the car. I started at her for a while until she finally answered me.

"I don't know, my guess would be someone with the Cables." She didn't take her eyes off the road except for when she was glancing back to make sure no one was following her.

"He looked way to much like Derek for it to be a coincidence." I was panicking. This guy knew who Derek and I were. He had to be working for someone. And whoever he was on the phone with also knew who we were.

"It might not have been a coincidence," She said turning onto the street with our house on it. "He might have been a clone or something. I heard rumors that they were testing that when I worked at the Edison Group." The second we pulled into the drive way I was out of the car.

I don't even remember running into the house and finding Derek. The only thing that mattered was that I was in Derek's arms. And that's where I was. "Chloe?" He said when I jumped into his arms as he was coming out of our room. "Chloe, what's wrong? Look at me." He took my chin in his hands and tilted my face up so he could look in my eyes.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "S-someo-one kn-knows where w-we are." He probably didn't understand any of that because of my stuttering.

"Chloe slow down. Breathe."

"Someone knows where we are. When me and Lauren were at the restaurant our waiter looked just like you, but I didn't think anything of it, until we left and we heard him on the phone." I was talking all in one breath, but at least I didn't stutter.

"What were they saying?" By then everyone was in the room. It looked like Tori was going to start yelling for waking her up until she say everyone's faces and she shut her mouth.

"They were talking about us. He said that Derek Suza's girlfriend was here. And then they said Chloe like they knew who I was. We didn't here the rest of the conversation because Lauren wanted to get out of there." When I finished speaking Kit came up and said something into Derek's ear but I couldn't hear it.

All Derek did was nod and look at me. "Chloe, come on. Let's get to bed." He said taking me by the hand, leading me into our room as we said good night to everybody. Once we were inside he closed and locked the door, he turned to look at me.

"Derek?" I asked walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He blinked hard a couple of times and shook his head, ruffling his hair. I stepped forward and pushed it away from his eyes. "Let's just go to bed ok? I'm really tired." He walked into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out in nothing but his boxers.

He walked over to the bed and kinda just flopped down. I walked over the closet and got out a tank top. I changed and went over to Derek's side of the bed. He was already asleep. I brushed some hair out of his eyes so I could see his face. He had dark circles under his eyes. I didn't realize until now how little sleep he had been getting, he's been comforting me and making sure I was alright before he even thought about sleep.

I decided to let him have the bed to himself; I went to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. Once I was in the hall I went into the living room and lay down on the couch. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up with someone's arms around me. I turned to see who it was. _Derek_. Some how he managed to lay on the couch with me. I shifted so I was curled up more against him. And we slept like that for the rest of the night.

**So, I know it was boring, but it won't be for long. But you should still check out my other story if you haven't yet. Review!**


End file.
